


Overwhelming

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal's going down on Piltover's Defender when things become a little too much for him to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming

Fingers rhythmically ran through blonde strands, almost in time with the rate that Ezreal bobbed his head in his lap. Jayce’s posture opened up, leaning back and stretching the muscles of his bare torso, as he let out a long moan. Nails dug into the blonde’s scalp, and his hips bucked up into that incredibly inviting mouth. The damp heat that enveloped his hard cock was incredible, the lips sliding along it were heavenly. His length throbbed, especially with each upward stroke of lips, earning light little gasps as they traced just below the crown of his member. A tongue dug into his tip, and before he knew it, he was gone.

His hands held onto Ezreal’s hair with a firm grip, keeping him on his cock as he came. His hips jerked with every wave of his orgasm, his moans and gasps syncing with them. The blonde hummed around the organ in his mouth, attempting to swallow every bit of white as it came. But it was soon that he found that impossible, and the liquid was seeping from the corners of his lips, sliding down his chin and the length of Jayce’s member. The next hum from him was muffled, maybe a little desperate as he allowed the other’s essence to flow out of his lips. 

It was a few more moments before Jayce lifted him off, and he gasped of air. Blue eyes looked to the Defender’s face, and Jayce’s jaw was slightly slack as he looked at the picture he’d quite literally painted. Viscous white just about coated Ezreal’s lower lip and chin, some even trailing down the length of his neck once he’d straightened up. 

"…It’s a good look," Jayce breathed. There was a smirk on his face.


End file.
